An Archangel's Thoughts
by Brunette Chic
Summary: Not good at summaries! A look at what the archangel thinks of so far.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't anything and never will. I hate these disclaimers.

* * *

Angels don't have opinions. They don't have brains. No willpower. No emotions. They run on blind faith for a man that only four of them have seen. Basically they are just mindless robots. This thought makes Gabriel mad.

Ever since he had abandoned his family in search of bigger and brighter things, Gabriel had watched the angels from afar. Every single order given was followed with enthusiasm of serving "God". HA! God! What a joke. The guy showed himself to four angels. FOUR. That is a pretty small number if you ask Gabriel, which no one did but he would say it was anyway.

Gabriel liked it better down on Earth. It had the finer things in life(aka chocolate, wine, and women). Leaving heaven wasn't hard for Gabriel at all, in fact, he revelled in it. Leaving meant freedom do what you want, when you want, but it also meant you could think for yourself. Which was a scary thought to anyone who only obeyed mindless orders since the day they were created.

However, the day that Gabriel met Sam was a whole lot like living in Heaven. He couldn't think straight, he felt as if he had no willpower(no matter how much he wanted to believe he did have some that day).

Ever since then, Gabriel had run on blind faith for that boy, and learning Sam's fate hadn't helped a bit. He hoped that Sam would keep making the right choices, he _needed_ Sam to make the right choices, because Sam was one of those guys that wanted to make the world better without the Apocalypse.

Gabriel wouldn't say he had chosen a side, especially not in front of Dean, because if he told Dean that he was on Sam's side, Dean would go ballistic. And Sam would ignore him, and avoid him. And then Dean would get mad at Sam for choosing _him_, the Trickster. The one who had killed Dean over a hundred times. And Gabriel just couldn't deal with a broken Sam now.

Somehow he had to let Sam know that he was on their side, but he knew that Dean would pitch a hissy fit and tell Sam that he can't be trusted yadda yadda yadda. He wanted Sam to trust him because he was tired of being alone, of being the one everyone hated. All he wanted was to love Sam, and was that so bad?


	2. NOT AN UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
